


St. Patrick's Day

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's dragged to a St. Patrick's Day party where he gets a little too inebriated, and says something that he can't take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day, folks!!

Why am I here?

I don’t mean that in some metaphorical ‘what’s my purpose in life?’ kind of way. I mean that as the ‘why the fuck am I at this fucking St. Patrick’s Day party?’ kind of way. It’s just a dumb excuse for these shitheads to act like bigger morons than usual. But then again, isn’t that every holiday?

Well, if you can’t beat them, join them. I guess.

So, I’m at this party dressed in a stupid green outfit Kanaya made for me. A turtleneck sweater (which I don’t even need because it’s one of the warmest Marches I’ve ever seen), slacks, and my favorite sneakers. No way in hell was I wearing those loafers she insisted on. The music in this club is gonna make me go deaf soon, I can feel it. And the smell of alcohol radiates strongly through the air.

I lean back against a wall and just… watch. I watch my friends dance and mingle with complete strangers. I even watch some of them lead other folks out of the room by the hand, which can only mean one thing. One thing I don’t want to think about because I want to be the only one not vomiting at the end of the night, thank you very much. Is that too much to ask?

I go up to the concession stand and get a bottle of water. I take one sip, and I can tell it tastes weird. Oh whatever, bottled water always tastes like shit at first.

If I’m gonna spend time at this party, I don’t really want to be alone. As if on cue, Terezi comes out of nowhere and screams in my face “SO KARKAT! YOU HAVING FUN??” in order to be heard over the music.

“I GUESS,” I scream back. “THE WATER HERE TASTES AWFUL.”

She laughs. “MIND IF I STICK BY YOU TONIGHT?”

“SURE, WHY THE FUCK NOT.”

I take another sip of my water, hoping the shitty taste will go away eventually. It’s hard to swallow.

“So,” I say. “What have you been up to tonight?”

“Nothing much, just hanging out,” she says while grinning. Her grin has always both annoyed me and entranced me.

“Same.”

I take another sip. Why do I keep drinking this shit? It goes down with a bit more difficulty this time. The things I do you quench my thirst. Terezi and I decide to sit down to relax for a little while so she can rest before she continues partying.

Sitting next to her is usually a fucking chore. But for some reason, tonight is a bit easier on me. I feel more relaxed, more at ease.

After a few minutes and a few sips, she decides to get up and go to the bathroom.

It’s partly her fault I’m at this party. She’s the one who dragged me here. She said my social life was “a complete mess” and told me to go to this party in order to help me meet people. It’s hasn’t done much good, let me fucking tell you that much.

I take another sip of water. I’m used to the awful taste by this point, but it’s still tough to swallow.

When she comes back, she notices that I smell weird.

“Are you okay, Karkat?” she asked, backing up a little bit and covering her nose.

“Ahm fiiiine!!” I utter.

“You don’t sound fine.” She picks me up by the shoulders and smells deeply. “You reek, you know that?”

“Washa talkin bout? Ah feel gret!!” I hiccup.

She takes my almost empty bottle and takes the last swig before immediately spitting it out. “VODKA?” she shouts.

“W-wha?”

“You’ve been drinking vodka??”

“Butah bot a bottle o wata…”

Terezi stops for a second and suddenly her face crinkles. “Oh I’m gonna have a word with these people!”

“Hey… Te-Te-Teresi?”

“What, Karkat?”

“There’s somefin ahben meanin to tell you foh a while nowand…”

“What is it?” I can’t believe she’s taking me so seriously in my inebriated state.

“I luf you…”

She looks at me, or rather she faces me. “What?”

“Ah sed... I. LUUUUF. YOU.”

“Uh…”

“I haffor a long tahm. Probly sins we were lil kids.”

She suddenly blushes and gets really uncomfortable. “Okay, you’re going home.”

She puts me in the backseat of her car and she drives to my house. As she’s dragging me into my living room, I look at her and say “Canyou stay teh night? Ih woumean the worl tuh me!”

She smiles as she lifts me and carries me to me room. “I would, but I’m afraid you need to get some rest.”

“Geh night!!” I giggle as she leaves.

“Night, Karkles.”


	2. Chapter 2

My head is pounding when I wake up. Dammit sun, why did you have to shine directly upon my face when I feel like shit? I look over at my clock and see that it’s past 11.

“What time was I dragged home?” I ask myself as I attempt to stand. A quick wave of nausea hits me like a tsunami. Ugh… this is why I hate St. Patrick’s Day. How drunk WAS I last night? Oh whatever, I need some medicine.

I get some aspirin and a tall glass of water and log onto the computer, turning the monitor’s brightness down almost all the way. I log onto Trollian and almost instantly, I get a message from Terezi.

gallowsCalibrator began trolling carcinoGeneticist at [11:47]

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S

CG: HEY.

GC: HOW 4R3 YOU F33L1NG

CG: LIKE SHIT.

CG: WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

GC: YOU W3R3 PR3TTY H4MM3R3D

GC: YOU BOUGHT 4 DR1NK TH1NK1NG 1T W4S W4T3R WH3N 1T W4S 4CTU4LLY VODK4

CG: DAMN.

CG: PLEASE DON’T TELL ME I DID ANYTHING STUPID.

GC: DONT WORRY YOU D1DNT

GC: 1 TOOK YOU HOM3 B3FOR3 YOU COULD

CG: OH GOOD.

CG: THANKS.

GC: HOW3V3R...

GC: YOU D1D S4Y SOM3TH1NG TO M3 TH4T W4S K1ND4...

GC: SURPR1S1NG

CG: SHIT. WHAT DID I SAY?

GC: YOU S41D

GC: TH4T YOU LOV3D M3

I freeze right there. Oh… shit… I fucked up big time. I begin to panic in my chair, which makes my throbbing headache much, much worse. I feel like throwing up.

GC: YOU ST1LL TH3R3?

CG: I

CG: I SAID WHAT?

CG: PLEASE TELL ME I READ THAT WRONG.

GC: YOU S41D 1N YOUR 1N3BR14T3D ST4T3

GC: “1 LOV3 YOU”

I have no idea how to respond. Should I confirm what I said? Should I blame my altered state of mind? That’s exactly why I didn’t want to go to the party. Now I’m sitting here completely frozen with a massive headache and a stomach which is in every knot they teach you to tie in Boy Scouts talking to a girl who heard me make the biggest ass out of myself. A girl who I just spilled my guts to without realizing it. Fuck, I am so screwed.

CG: I, UH…

CG: I CAN EXPLAIN.

GC: 1TS OK4Y K4RK4T

CG: IT IS?

CG: REALLY?

GC: Y34H

GC: B3C4US3 TO T3LL YOU TH3 TRUTH

CG: YEAH?

GC: 1 LOV3 YOU TOO >;]

The minute those words appear on my screen, I have no idea if I should take them seriously. Terezi so often likes to tease me that I have no idea when she really means what she says.

CG: REALLY?

CG: I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY ANYMORE.

GC: HOW 4BOUT TH1S

GC: 1 C4RR13D YOUR DRUNK 4SS HOM3 4ND 1NTO B3D 1NST34D OF JUST L34V1NG YOU 1N YOUR L1V1NG ROOM

GC: 1 M4D3 SUR3 YOU D1DNT M4K3 4N 4SS OF YOURS3LF 4T TH3 CLUB

GC: B3C4US3 1 C4R3 4BOUT YOU

I think about this for a long time. The more thought I put into it, the more I realize that she’s right.

GC: K4RK4T 4NSW3R M3

CG: SORRY.

CG: JUST THINKING.

GC: W3LL?

CG: COME TO MY PLACE LATER TODAY.

CG: LIKE AROUND 3.

GC: WHY?

CG: I THINK WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT IT IN PERSON.

GC: 1F YOU S4Y SO

GC: S33 YOU L4T3R

GC: OR R4TH3R

GC: SM3LL YOU L4T3R >:]

CG: SEE YOU THEN.

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at [12:32]

Oh man… I really fucked it up this time.

The problem about it is that I wasn’t lying. What I said was the truth. Even though Terezi’s endless cackling and constant need to smell everything grinds on my nerves like a fucking cheese grater, her almond shaped eyes and her strong sense of morality just make my heart melt, as much as I hate to admit it. I have loved her since we were young, even though I started off not being able to tolerate her.

I’m so pathetic.

Whatever.

As the hours go by, I gradually begin feeling better. By the time she comes over, my headache is all but gone, but my hangover combined with my tense nerves makes the nausea much worse. I just hope that I don’t make an ass of myself _again_.

At 3, I get a knock on the door. Terezi stands there holding her cane and wearing her regular red sunglasses.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hello,” I say back. “Come on in.”

She comes inside and sits on the couch. “So… about last night,” she begins. “Did you really mean what you said?”

I don’t respond, whether it’s because I don’t know what to say or because I feel like my stomach’s gonna fucking explode or some combination thereof.

“Because I can understand if you said what you said only because you weren’t all there,” she continues. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve said stupid stuff while I’ve been hammered. I once told Dave that he and John should make out. And they actually did upon my request.”

I can’t help but chuckle at that.

“But, because it was _you_ who said what you said, I sort of think it was a bit more honest as opposed to something silly. You know what I mean?”

I nod. I still can’t bring myself to speak.

“So… was it true?” she finishes

Suddenly the nausea becomes more than I can bear. Terezi seems to notice.

“Are you okay? I can hear you squirming.”

I can’t say anything, what with trying to hold it back. I moan to tell her that I’m not okay as I run past her and into the bathroom.

After I almost literally explode, I come back out.

“You still hungover?” Terezi asks.

“Yeah, in case it wasn’t obvious,” I retort, feeling much better.

I did it. I made an ass of myself yet a fucking gain. That seems to be my specialty lately, doesn’t it? I sit down next to her, hoping the smell doesn’t gross her out too much.

It doesn’t seem to, since she asks again, “Did you mean it, Karkat? When you said you loved me?”

I take a deep breath and look at her. “Of course, Terezi. Why would I lie to you?”

She faces me and cackles. “Good! Because I have ways of finding out the truth.”

Before I have time to respond, she grabs my neck and pulls me in for a deep kiss. It takes a minute for me to gather my bearings on the situation, but once I do, it’s probably the best moment of my life. I softly caress her cheeks as I kiss her back passionately. I swear I can hear her moaning a little as she moves my head for me. “Don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this up,” I repeat in my head.

I guess I didn’t because we stay locked for a good five minutes. I actually felt a bit winded after she pulled back.

“So I guess this means we’re in love?” she whispers almost seductively

“I-I guess so,” I mumble.

She stands and blows me a kiss as she leaves. “Bye Karkles!!”

“Bye, Terezi.”

As soon as she’s gone, I let out the goofiest of smiles and log onto Trollian again. Sollux immediately starts trolling me.

twinArmageddons began trolling carcinoGeneticist at [15:56]

TA: heard from tz earliier that you got hammered la2t night

TA: wii2h ii could've 2een iit

CG: YOU HEARD RIGHT.

TA: diid you do anythiing remotely iintere2tiing a2 a re2ult?

CG: WELL, I GOT MYSELF A GIRLFRIEND.

CG: THAT HAS TO COUNT FOR SOMETHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy St. Patrick's Day!!


End file.
